Nutty
Nutty is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends and a playable character in the False Alarm video game and Deadeye Derby. Character Bio Nutty designs Nutty is a light green squirrel with a yellow diamond-shaped marking on his head and a large curled-up tail that moves when he is excited. Nutty has an addiction for candy or anything that is sugary. He has a big swirly lollipop, candy cane, small all-day sucker, and a candy apple stuck to his fur, which he even treats as his wardrobe, as evidenced in Chew Said a Mouthful, where he is shown dressing in them and even taking great care in straightening his candy cane like a tie, although this changes at times, where he eats them outright as seen in Nuttin' Wrong with Candy. In his debut episode Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, he eats the swirly lollipop on his head and the candy attached to his fur falls off, meaning that Nutty was seen without candy stuck to him for the first time. History Games Happy Tree Friends Adventures Series Nutty first appears in this fan series as one of the four playable characters in Happy Tree Friends Adventures. He follows Cuddles, Flaky, and Petunia on their quest to rescue Giggles from Bowser. Unlike his canon depiction, Nutty is shown to be extremely competent as he shares the same basic abilities as his three friends and is willing to travel along to rescue Giggles. To save her, Nutty and his friends venture through many different, diverse environments. Throughout their adventure, Nutty along with his friends meet many of the countless minions that Bowser had sent to stop the heroes. Despite this, Nutty and company had still managed to keep on going and eventually they even end up battling Bowser and his more elite minions. Upon defeating the Giant Alien in the penultimate level, they soon arrive at Bowser's room. From there, Nutty along with the other heroes would have to fight the evil King Bowser himself and upon defeating him, the heroes would be able to save Giggles. Upon rescuing Giggles, the heroes (including Nutty) would be picked up by Toothy's spaceship due to Bowser's spaceship self-destructing. Nutty moves slower and jumps lower, but he has the least slippery controls, allowing him to stop dead on his tracks and making him navigate icy terrains easier. Nutty makes his next appearance in the sequel, Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2. He regains his role as one of the main protagonists of the game along with Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, Giggles, and Toothy. Within the game's introduction sequence, Nutty is first seen alongside Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, Giggles, Toothy, and Princess Allay walking towards Happy Tree Kingdom's "Welcome" gate. However, their peaceful walk is soon ruined by the sudden appearance of Bowser riding a floating alien head. Bowser captures Allay and flies away quickly, prompting Nutty and the other five heroes to give chase. In the "shoot 'em up" levels, Nutty rides TwinBee. Nutty returns as a playable character in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3. Very much like Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2, Nutty journeys through various environments (albeit taking place on islands this time) to save Princess Allay once again along with the help of Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, Giggles, and Toothy. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Playable Characters